tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marrok
Name: Marrok Other Names: The Silver Wolf, The Deceiver, The Traitor, The Silver Lord, The taint of Silver and Nihaluu's sorrow. Meaning / Origin behind name: Occupation: Aspect of Magic - Magus Blood Lineage: Direct decendant of Nihaluu Family: *Mother: Nihaluu *Father: Lykaois *Siblings: the Seven *Spouse: Unknown *Offspring: Personality: narcissistic, driven, Likes: Power, Control, Magic, manipulation, discipline. Dislikes: everything not Moon Born En'thromii, weakness, Passions, Hobbies & Social: Strengths: highly resistant to pain, patience, ability to see Weaknesses: Known Companions: Personal History: Born third among the cubs, Marrok was one of the most stunning and regal of all the children of Nihaluu and Lykaois. His physical beauty was deemed second only to Tala though he denied this truth, constantly competing with Tala to see who was the more fair. From early on, Marrok developed a lust for power and control, beauty and perfection. His desire to surround himself only with things of beauty led him to often be in the company of Tala, his younger sister while she was with the pack. His self love bordered on narcissism, a flaw many Gods possess but had manifested itself in Nihaluu's line only within Marrok. He often used his physical beauty and regal bearing to his advantage gaining the upper hand in his dealings with other beings. One of the gifts he inherited from his mother was the touch for the arcane. His divine control of arcane energies grew rapidly and even the younger gods of magic grew jealous of his command of the energies of the universe. Power came easy to the young wolf, and with the amount of attention he received because of his looks, it was only a matter of time before being the son of an elder Goddess was not enough. He desired power and control, seeking to remake the planes as he thought they should be. When he left and sought his own plane of residence the lesser gods breathed easier. Marrok was gifted with the honeyed voice of his Goddess mother, the ability to tell a rich and powerful tale and the ability to sing the most beautiful of songs that even Ulric would weep for the beauty of it. When Marrok turned his attention to remaking the planes in his image, he looked first to the Prime Material Plane. He saw none of the raw beauty that so enraptured his mother, he saw imperfection, messy un-ordered chaos and worst of all, The En'Thromii. Marrok had long been jealous of the power given to the First by his Mother and Father. He saw them as mortals given a taste of God-hood that should have been the birth right of only his siblings under his rule. Marrok chose to strike at the oldest of the Packs, The pack formed by the First, Moon Weaver. Striking hard and with the forces of darkness in alliance, he destroyed one of the first homelands of the En'Thromii earning the name "the Deceiver" and "the traitor". Marrok's entire life he has been obsessed with perfection in everything he is and does. What is not known by many of the En'Thromii is that Marrok is openly hunted by Lykaois. As a result of this Marrok has become very good at avoiding his rage-filled sire. Over the thousands of years, Marrok has become the undisputed master of the Arcane. He has the ability to rip open the barriers between the planes... not just use a portal but actually rip huge rents in the fabric of the reality of the plane. There is some speculation that he may have found a way to tap into the power of the Goddess through the legendary artifact, the Tears of Nihaluu. If this is true, he has gained the power capacity of an Elder God. Sphere of Influence: Perfection, Quest for power, quest for higher knowledge, research and study of the unknown, Obsession Offspring Little is known of the Silver Wolf's blood line. Stories are spoken in hushed tones in dark corners of long houses and taverns of the Silver One's obsessive quest for breeding perfection. Those he selects as breeding stock need not be willing; for desire can be implanted with a simple spell. It is the perfect combination of qualities that he seeks. If an offspring born to one of his mates is less then perfect, it is gotten rid of as is the mate. The offspring selected away with their mother and a large sum of money; enough to ensure the child is raised appropriately for a son of Marrok. While the offspring of the God-Mage are looked upon with distrust by many, the majority of his offspring grow to maturity and normalcy being an almost perfect specimen of Moon Born. The offspring of the Silver Lord are usually very beautiful and elegant beings. Plane of Residence: Aros, a plane of breathtaking beauty tended by brain wiped laborers who are magically driven to achieve perfection in their tasks. Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Pantheon Category:Synod of the Arcane Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:War of the Tears Category:Major Events Category:The Seven Category:En'Thromii Characters